Crimson Kiss, Sweet Blood
by PeterFrost-girl1
Summary: Jade McCannen has these dreams about a perfect boy, in a perfect world. But when she wakes up, she is in the hell she was originally in. The question is, is it really ALL just a dream?
1. Chapter 1: Perfect

There I stood, in the middle of the room. The only light was that of a candle, a flame burning low, and unsteady. Every breath shook the fragile anatomy of the tiny blaze upon the wick. The room had white walls and mahogany floors. Only one table stood in front of me, bearing the candle on its top. Looking down, I realize that I am clothed in the most beautiful white dress. Plain and simple, yet entrancing.

A sickening salty, metallic smell filled the air, causing me to breathe in a huge amount. The scent was overwhelming, but also soothing. There is a presence in the room. I tense as I close my eyes, calming myself, smelling the strange perfume that seems to consume my soul. I finally open my eyes to see that there was a sentence written on the wall- in blood.

Go to Sleep…

A Liquid drenches my dress. Holding my breath, I glance down to see that now the white had turned crimson. I smelled like blood. Stifling a scream, I cover my mouth with my hand. My hand drops like it gave up. What the hell is going on?

Something metal touched the skin of my throat. Choking down a gasp, I feel the tip of a blade press ever so slightly into my flesh. A trail of blood treads from my neck to the crease between my breasts. Shifting my eyes, I see a boy, older than I am. Wide eyes, dark pupils; they look deep into mine. His long black hair tickles my shoulder. The pure white of his skin contrast with mine, making me look tanner than I really am.

"Jeff..," I whisper softly, his name escaping my lips. A smile pulls at my mouth as i lean against him. The feel of his chest rising and falling against my back calms me and makes me feel safe. Here, standing behind me is truly the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He leans close so his bloody lips are against my ear. Then his teeth nip my ear softly, sending tiny shocks of pleasure through my body.

"Go to sleep, my princess. Tomorrow, you will truly be beautiful."

"How, Jeff. Tell me. How can I be as beautiful as you?" He turns me to look at his face. I do not flinch. I do not gape in horror. I only smile and look at perfection. Jeff's smile seems to widen impossibly more than it already is.

"You will be mine," he says before his lips touch mine. Suddenly there is not light from the candle, only darkness…


	2. Chapter 2: Only a dream

I wake up slowly, wanting to stay in my dream world. A perfect place, with a perfect boy. But, here I am, in this hell of a life. Sitting up, I grab my cell phone and stand. Dad's boots hit the floor as he walks past my bedroom. Looking at the clock, I see it is 7:30 at night. i had only been asleep for thirty minutes. Dad yelled from the kitchen, "Jade! Where's my dinner!?"

Rolling my eyes, I walk downstairs. "Give me ten minutes. Dinner will be ready." I put oil in the deep fryer and put fries in there when it's hot. I heat up the pulled pork that we had in the refrigerator and put some hickory barbeque sauce on the top of it. When everything was done, I put it on a plate and set it down in front of him.

Turning to leave, Dad grabs my arm, hard. "the fries are cold. When I say dinner, I want it to be hot."

His grip began to hurt, and I yelped. I turn my glare into his cold eyes. "Let me go, you murdering bastard." He just smiled and slapped me across the face. My cheek stung and tears formed in my eyes. Dad began unfastening his belt. I tried squirming from his iron grip but it was useless. He may be the police captain, but he never acted like it. He licked my ear.

"What? Are you still upset that mommy died," he said.

I glared at him. "She didn't die. She was murdered- by you!"

He faked a hurt look, "I didn't kill your mother," he said smiling, "she tripped on a toy. Mommy broke her neck." I struggle against him. His other hand left his belt and hit my head. The force from the hit was extreme, causing me to fall back. Dad let go of my arm and let me fall to the ground, hitting my head on the hard kitchen floor.

Everything is blurry. A flash of white comes into view soon followed by red liquid spraying all over the dining room table and my face. Someone looked down at me. They had black hair and pale skin. The last thing I saw before passing out was a very wide, bloody smile…


	3. Chapter 3: I'm not crazy!

"Jade… sweetheart. You can tell me what happened," Max, my dad's partner, said to me thirteen minutes after I woke up. Sighing I glared at him.

"Max, I did tell you. Dad hit me and i passed out. the last thing I saw was a guy that killed him." Max shook his head. I roll my eyes, "The only details I remember are black hair, pale skin, and a creep smile." Max looked frustrated.

"Look, Jade, it sounds like something from a horror movie. If you did something you ca-"

"I know what I fucking saw! I am not lying Max!"

"And it also just so happens that you saw your dad kill your mom and he apparently he hit you." I gasp. How can he not believe me. There isn't any evidence of me doing anything. Then an ambulance rolled up. What is an ambulance doing here? They already took Dad's body, I think to myself. Then, the EMTs grabbed me. Screaming and kicking, I try to fight back. I don't know what going on. Then, the idea hits me.

"I'm not crazy! Max! I didn't do anything!"

"We are just making sure. We don't want a psycho bitch to be running around." With that the door closed on the back of the ambulance with me in it. that was the the last time I was ever truly normal.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape by blood

2 years later…

My arms are tired and my legs feel numb. the doctors and nurses all stand around me, watching me like the old buzzards they are. The doctor in front of me sat down and studied me with black eyes. No emotion, no remorse. He sighs and puts his hands on the table. "Ms. Jade…"

" ," I say impertinently. The doctor stares at me with frustration, I just smile. He then pulls out a folder, flipping it open. In it was notes and pictures of these "sessions".

"Jade. Tell us. Who killed your father?"

"I did tell you. Some guy came into the house and chopped him." Dr. Wallace sighed and motioned for them to take me away. Standing, I turn at the doctor and punch him in the stomach. They lift me and carry me off. I struggle and fight. "Bastards! I'm Fucking telling the truth! You're the one who is insane, you sick twisted son of a bitch!"

The doctors threw me on the bed and strapped my arms and legs down. They secured the restraints and just left. Staring into the darkness, I think about the last two years. I have to get out of here, I think to myself. A memory of my mom teaching me gymnastics suddenly comes to mind. She taught me to be flexible, but steady. I can use that! Bending at the the stomach, i bite the restraint on my right arm.

After minutes of pulling at the buckle, it finally gives way. Shaking it off, I unfasten the rest of the restraints. I smile as I stand, knowing I was getting out of this hell. Then that perfume, the salty and metallic one from my dreams, filled the air. I turn and see a trail of blood droplets making a trail to follow. Legs shaking, I went the direction the droplets went. I'm not one of the blondes in a horror film to do something stupid, but it's like I'm in a trance. All I know how to do at the moment is follow.


	5. Chapter 5: My Savior

The brisk fall breeze easily sinks through the linen hospital clothing I am wearing. Goose bumps form on my skin and a shiver snake down my spine. The blood droplet continue to lead me onto a dark street with light poles every few hundred feet apart. Something in the back of my mind screams at me to go back to the hospital because that was where I'd be safe, but I shove it down, curious where this trail will lead. A scream fills the night air, one of pain, one of fright. My blood curdles, but I don't run away. Unconsciously, I walk faster because I realize the scream came from the same direction the blood trail was leading me to.

The trail stops suddenly. Confused, I look around. I am stopped in front of a street lamp, my body still the shadows. There is no one else here. What the… Why did it lead me here? The sound of something dragging over concrete floods my ears. Then, a figure comes into the light, dragging himself across the ground. He is covered in blood, so much of it he actually leaves a trail behind as he moves. Turning his head, he yelps and tries dragging his body faster. "G-get away from me! Help! Someone… please!" I stand still, ignoring his helpless cries. A boy suddenly comes into the light. In his right hand, there is a knife.

The boy grabs the back of the guys head and yanks his hair. The boy kneels beside him and says, quietly but loud enough for me to hear, "Go to sleep." Then, he pulls the sharp edge of the knife across the man's neck, slitting his throat. But, I pay no mind to the scene being played out in front of me. The only thing I can think of is his words. Go to sleep… The words painted on the wall in blood. Go to sleep… The words that Jeff whispers before kissing me. My mind whirls and I breathe in deeply. The boy stands up straight and looks down at the body. Then his eyes shift to the shadows, to where I stand. I gasp.

Long black hair, wide eyes, pale skin. But the feature that sticks to me the most is his smile. It is carved into his cheeks, blood in the scare and in his mouth. A white hoodie and black pants is what he wears. My God… It's him… The boy from my dreams stands before me now and I can only feel… excitement. "Jeff," I say before I can stop myself. I can see his shoulders physically tense up and he holds the knife tighter in his hand. He then walks into the shadows. I think he is gone so I turn to leave but I only am shoved into the light.

I catch my balance so I don't fall. As I stand up straight, I turn and look into the eyes of my savior. Jeff puts the point of his knife against my neck. "How do you know me? Who are you and how did you find me?"

Licking my dry lips, I answer, "I- I'm Jade."

"Okay, now how do you know me and how'd you find me?" I swallow hard. If I tell him, he won't believe me. Why the fuck would he? I know I wouldn't. As if reading my thought, "Tell me the truth, and trust me, I can tell when you are lying."

I nod curtly. "I have dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yes. I stand in the middle of a room when I see a sentence written on the wall that says 'Go to Sleep'. After that, you come up behind me and put a knife to my neck. I whisper your name, I don't know how I know it so don't ask me. You say I'll be beautiful and I ask how. Then you kiss me."

He puts a finger to my lips. "Then what happens?"

"I wake up. It is the same every time. I thought you were only a dream bu-"

"Well, I can assure you, I am no figment of your imagination. And I can prove it."

"How?" He pulls his hood on and motions for me to lie down on the ground. I do as I am told, wondering what he was doing. That is when he stood a few feet away, holding the knife down and looks over his shoulder at I realized what he meant. Sitting up, I say loudly, "I knew it! I knew I wasn't crazy! You killed my dad." Jeff nodded before walking back over to me.

"My original plan was to kill you to get back at , that was when I realized he planned to rape then kill you, like he did your mother. So, I sent the weasley bastard to Hell for you." I smile. I feel no sadness or pain from the loss of my freedom. "Now," Jeff says, interrupting my thoughts. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't," I say matter-of-factly. "When got out of my restraints at the hospital, there was a trail of blood that I followed and it stopped here."

Jeff nods before regarding me closer, "What hospital?" He managed to ask that question at the precise moment the sirens go off blocks away. Shit, they found me! I look at Jeff, then pointed in the direction of the noise. He looks at me then say, "The Asylum? Didn't think you were crazy."

"I'm not! They falsely put me into that hell because they thought I had a moment of insanity and killed Dad. I said I didn't do it, but no one believed me. Jeff, please you have to help me. I don't want to go back. Ever." Jeff looks at me then sighs. Grabbing my hand he starts to run and I follow after him. We run for several minutes, cutting across yards and playgrounds, jumping over fences and bushes. Then we come up to the darkest place in town.

I stop in my tracks and look up at the trees of Slender Forest. There are several news stories stating how people go in, but never come out. I shake my head as Jeff grabs my hand. "You will be fine just stick with me and do not leave my side. Understand?" I can only nod. As we walk through the dark woods, something catches my eye. It is a paper on a tree and I reach for it. Jeff suddenly yanks my wrist back, making me look up into his face. "Don't touch those. That is why people go missing. It is because they touch them."

We continue, trudging on, further into the woods. Suddenly a log cabin comes into view. It is kept up nicely, no rotten wood or rusted hinges. The paint looks almost new. There is no car but, there is a trail that looks like it leads to town. What is such a beautiful house doing in such a sinister place? The Jeff whispers from behind me, "Welcome to the Pasta Manor…"


	6. Chapter 6: New House, New Life

When Jeff and I walk into the front door, we are suddenly attacked by a dog. I scream and hide behind Jeff and he sighs. The dog jumps up and puts its paws on Jeff's shoulders. Jeff shoves the dog off of him saying, "Dammit Smile! Get down!" Smile sat and wags his tail. I can't help but giggle at this. Here stands a hardcore, dangerous guy that has a cute dog that seems to worship him. Suddenly, Smile turns his attention towards me, and the look he gives me, stops me from my fit of giggles. A smile forms on the dog's mouth, a smile that is unnatural for a dog to have. Smile steps forward and growls monstrously at me. My grip tightens on Jeff's arm.

Jeff grabs Smile's collar and holds him away from me. "Smile," Jeff says softly, getting the demon hound's attention, "This is Jade. She is going to stay here with us so you better be nice to her. She is a friend." Smile stopped smiling and went back to looking like a normal husky. I guess he understood Jeff, I think to myself. "Smile, where is Slendy. I have a few questions about Jade for him," Jeff says, an irritated tone stuck in his voice. Smile yips and trots happily down the hall. Jeff nods toward the hallway. "Come, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

I start shaking, scared of meeting this guy. I guess Jeff can visibly see it because he says my name softly. I look into his gaze. "Jeff… This guy, Slendy, is he…"

"Slenderman? Yes, they are the same person," Jeff finishes. I can feel my eyes widen in shock. Jeff sees this and laughs at me. I glare angrily at him. "Look, Jade," he says, "Slendy won't mess with you because of two reasons. One, you didn't touch the notes on the trees. Two, he is the one who put the blood trail there for you to follow."

"You really think he did that?"

"I know he did it." This said, Jeff leads me into the hallway and into a room on the left. Smile sat by the door, waiting for us. "Good boy," Jeff said, patting his head. Smile ran off down the hallway. Jeff opens the door and motions for me to go inside. "Ladies first."

I nod and walk in. It is a master bedroom with a king size bed. The floor had white carpet and the furniture was made of ebony wood. Standing at the window was Slenderman, a cup of coffee in his hand and a newspaper in the other. Jeff walks in and closes the door before he stands beside me. "Slendy, can you explain why you lead this girl to me?" Slenderman turns and sets down the paper and cup. He motions to a young boy in a mask to come over. I look at Jeff for an explanation. "Oh, that would be Maskie. You see, Slendy can't talk so he talks through Maskie."

"Oh," I say, more confused now than I was a second ago.

"Greetings," the mask said with a deeper voice than a boy that age should. "I am Slenderman. I know you two are here to ask about the blood trail, well that is a simple explanation. I can read dreams and saw yours Jade. After you escaped the restraints at the Asylum, I saw potential in you."

"Potential? What kind of potential?"

"The Potential to become a Creepy Pasta. You have the skills and the knowledge to become one," Slenderman said. "That was when I set the trail, so I could lead you to your savior so he could bring you here." I stare up at the tall man in front of me, then to Jeff. He looks as confused as I am. But, Jeff is probably confused about something different.

"Savior..? May I ask how the hell I am your savior," Jeff said with a certain tone to his voice that makes me shiver. I open my mouth to say something, but then close it. I am too scared to tell him. Then I know I need to tell him everything.

"Jeff," I say softly, "I told you of the dream I have with you in it. Well, I told you the plain details but nothing what I feel or what exactly happens." I look over to where Maskie and Slenderman only to see them nod at me. I take in a deep breath. "When I am standing there, in the room, I feel calm and sincere. That is when I smell blood. The blood has this smell to it that... it makes me feel… alive. That is when I feel that there is somebody in the room with me. I close my eyes then open them again after I calm down, still smelling the blood. That is when a blade is pressed to my neck. I turn and see you. You tell me 'Go to sleep, my princess. Tomorrow, you will truly be beautiful.' Then I ask how because when I look at you, I see the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Then you tell me, 'You will be mine.' That is when we kiss and when I wake up."

Jeff just stares at me. I shift my legs, showing my discomfort. Glancing up into Jeff's gaze, I think I see the slightest brush of pink in his cheeks before he breaks the eye contact. This makes my face flush as well. Slendy, being nice guy… or whatever he is, just acts like this never happened. "Jeff, do you not see why I brought her here? I saw her potential and the only one who can help her bring out that potential…"

"Is me," Jeff finishes.

"Maybe you two could get to know one another. Soon, you two will understand why you have that dream, Jade."

My gaze slides to his pale face. "Y-You really think so?"

Slendy nods. "I surely hope so. Good evening to you both." Slendy turns to leave.

"Hey! Slenderman! Where is she going to sleep," Jeff snaps. All I can hear is Slenderman's laughter.

"Figure it out. You are her hero, after all."

Jeff growls under his breath. "I swear that sneaky bastard is always putting the damn responsibilities on me." I feel bad for seeming that way to him. I just back up and begin walking down the hall. Then he sees me leave. "Jade! Where are you going?"

I shrug my shoulders and roll my eyes. "Well, since it looks like my being here is a pain in the ass, I'll just sleep downstairs." I turn around and walk again, this time, Jeff grabs my arm.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jeff sighs and I look at him. "Come on." Jeff drags me along behind him, into a room that was small but comfortable. There was a queen size bed with black and grey covers. A dresser and nightstand was also present in the room. I turn and look at him when he points to the bed. "You're sleeping on that. I'll sleep on the floor."

My eyes widen. "But, I can't poss-"

"Just shut up and get to bed." The look he gives me makes me shut my mouth and walk over to the bed. I run my fingers over the fabric, admiring the texture and patterns. Silk. The dress I wear in my dreams is silk. Jeff makes a frustrated sound behind me. "Well? Are you going to bed or not?"

I turn and look at him. I open my mouth and try to find my words. "I… I don't have anything… to sleep in."

"Oh mother of God," Jeff says. He suddenly takes off his hoodie and flings it at me. "There sleep in that."

We stare at eachother for the longest time. "Close your eyes so I can change."

Jeff laughs at me then points at his eyes. "Bitch," is all he says and I get what he means.

"Oh crap. I totally forgot… um… then turn around."

Jeff does so, laughing even more at me. He just stops laughing long enough to say, "You know, you are really letting the definition of 'blonde' have a new meaning." I actually smile as I get done taking off my shirt and pants. Slipping on the hoodie, I pull my hair out of the collar and turn to him.

"Shut up," I say as I start giggling. As if he knew I was done changing when I said that, he turns and looks at me. I see his eyes slowly drift down my body and back up to my eyes. My giggling ceases once we make eye contact. There was a feeling coursing like a river through my body that I have never quite known before. It makes my heart rate pick up speed and the blood rush to my head. I sit on the bed so I don't fall over and embarrass myself. Jeff then nodded and made a pallet on the floor and laid on it.

"Goodnight, Jade."

"Goodnight, Jeff." For the longest time, I lay there in the sinister quietude. I think about my mom. I think about that bastard of a father. I think about how I got locked away in a crazy house for no damn reason. Finally, I'm not thinking anymore. I'm just drifting to world, so close to this one, but also is so far away.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Dream

My eyes drift open, slowly. I'm standing in a room, the same one from previous dreams. But this time, there is something different. There is no table, and there is no candle. I look around the space nervously. "Jeff," his name seeps from my lips. Suddenly, a feeling of anxiousness consumes me. "Jeff! Jeff! Where are you!?" That smell, that oh so familiar smell of blood fills my senses. This time, my dress is not drenched. The scent comes from the left side of the room. Taking several cautious steps, I move in that direction.

A body lays on the floor. There is blood covering their shoulders and their head. Their long hair is colored crimson. I turn the body to see the face of the victim laying in front of me. Pale blue eyes look into mine. But this wasn't just any person. My hands cover my mouth as I scream in terror. The face I was looking at was my own…


	8. Chapter 8: What if?

"Jade! Jade, wake up dammit! Jade," Jeff yells at me as I drift back to the modern world. I become conscious of my body and my surroundings. Jeff is standing above me, shaking me. My fingers are clawed into his shoulders. I let go of him and look into his eyes.

"Jeff..?"

I could actually see the relief ripple through his body, his every tense muscle. His eyes pierced mine. "What the hell happened?" Taking another glance around, I take a soothing breath. I'm safe. There is no blood, and no one but me and Jeff. He looks at me expectantly.

"A… a dream..," I say, almost distantly. Tears spring into my eyes and I grab Jeff before he can protest. I Hug him and put my face in the crook of his neck. I feel my body convulsing, shaking from fear. Tears drip from my face to his shoulder. I start sobbing, gasping for breath. The feeling of Jeff's arms hold me closer as he whispers little calming words to try and sooth me. I guess he does have a heart. He isn't always cruel. Jeff is just a normal boy that went insane because of people's stupidity.

"Jade. Come on, it's okay now. You're safe," Jeff whispers, rubbing my back. I finally stop sobbing, but the tears keep coming. He sighs and pulls me away, forcing me to look at him. "I'm guessing you want to talk about it. Alright, I'm all ears."

I nod and I begin retelling the nightmare. "I am standing there in the room, the same one from previous dreams."

Jeff interrupts me, "Is this just a scarier version of all the others?"

"No, it's different. This time, there is no table and no candle. I scream out your name but you don't come. I smell blood, so I start looking around the room. That is when I see a body laying on the floor. When I see who it is," I stop suddenly, crying, I'm too scared to admit to what I saw.

As if he was reading my thoughts, Jeff stares straight into my eyes. "Tell me, Jade. Who was it?"

"I saw myself," I say, speaking through a sob. Jeff just kept looking at me. Then he shifts away, keeping me on the bed and him over by the window. My tears finally stop. I wipe my eyes and look at Jeff. "What are you thinking about?"

"Why would your dreams suddenly change like that," he asks, clearly just thinking out loud. I shrug my shoulders. I was wondering that myself. Jeff suddenly looks at me. "What- what if your dreams are warning you of some type of danger?"

I sit up straighter, intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"You had dreams about meeting me, before you even met me. This dream is about you getting hurt, without me around. So, what if it is telling you something's coming?"

I put my face in my hands. He is right. _What if something is going to happen to me?_ I groan, frustrated now, before falling back onto the bed. I hear Jeff lay back down on the floor. "What am I going to do?"

"We'll talk to Slendy tomorrow. He will know what to do," Jeff said. I close my eyes, exhausted from the day and my dream. As I finally fell back to sleep, I was only praying, hoping Jeff was right.


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome to the Family

As I wake up, visions of my dream from the previous night come to my mind. I shudder in memory of the terror I was faced with. Jeff thinks it might be a warning. Perhaps he is right. Thinking of him, I sit up and look to the floor. Jeff isn't there. Hm… I guess he is already downstairs, I think to myself, as I get out of bed. I walk over to a body length mirror that he has in the room. I look at the girl staring back at me. Woah is that me? Damn! I look different!

My golden hair fans out over my shoulders, curls and fly away hairs everywhere. I'm still only in my underwear and Jeff's hoodie, so the lengths of my legs are almost fully visible. Biting my lip, I look around the room to see a closet. Maybe he has some shorts I can borrow. I walk over and open it, only to find junk. Sighing, I close the door and turn around. I yelp when I bump someone unexpectedly. "Looking for something," Jeff asks, amusement clearly staining his voice. I look at him.

Flustered out of embarrassment and anger, I reply quickly, "Yes. I am looking for something to wear." His eyes drift over my body and back up to my eyes. My face turns redder than it already was.

"Why do you need clothes? You look fine to me in that hoodie."

"What!?"

"You would look even better with it off," Jeff says as he gets closer. I can feel the soft kiss of his fingers travel up my thigh. His hand stops and rests under his hoodie, on my hip. I feel myself lean closer. Then I come back to my senses. I jump back, smacking his hand away.

"Yes, I would look better with this hoodie off and some jeans and a t-shirt on," I say as I walk past him to the door. I hear him sigh.

"Alright. Come downstairs and eat breakfast. Then you're going to meet someone that will help you get some clothes you like."

"Thank you," is all I say as I follow him downstairs. When we get to the kitchen, I have to stifle a giggle because I catch the sight of Slenderman cooking. I guess he heard my struggle for silence because Maskie's voice suddenly came out of no where.

"Good morning, Miss Jade. Is something funny?"

I smile brightly, knowing that he is kidding with me, "No, Slendy. Not at all." Suddenly, Jeff grabs my hand and pulls me next to him.

"Pastas! Meet Jade. Jade meet the family." He began pointing at the different people and telling me their names. "That is Ben, Ms. P., Smile, Mr. Widemouth, Eyeless Jack, Maskie, Hoodie, Rake, and over there in the corner, is Miss Bitch herself, Jane."

I look over and see a girl with pale skin and ebony black. When she looks up, I see her eyes are totally black, no white. I see she glares at me judgingly before looking at Jeff. "Speak for yourself, bastard," is all she says. Her voice sounds deep and sensual. I remember hearing stories of Jane and Jeff the Killer having a love affair. I can see why. A tinge of a feeling uncoils deep in my abdomen, jealousy, perhaps.

Jeff looks at the girl who is Ms. P. "You think you can take her into town to get clothes?"

She smiles brightly at Jeff. "Of course. After breakfast we can leave." I nod, as Slendy sets the plates down in front of us. Eggs, bacon, hash browns and biscuits, the breakfast I haven't had in two achingly long years. We all talk to each other and many of them ask about my life before Jeff brought me here. I can't stop smiling. When breakfast was done, Ms. P hugs me hard and all I can do is hug her back. "Welcome to the family, Jade." Deep down, I know this is where I am meant to be…


	10. Chapter 10: Clubs and Drunks

3 months later…

I look in the body length mirror that hangs on my closet door. I'm in a strapless black dress with black platform boots. I nod and walk over to my dresser and sprits some perfume on my chest. I make sure my make up is all in place and that nothing is smeared. I look good, I think to myself, smiling at my reflection. Tonight marks the third month that I have lived in the Pasta Manor and my life has never been better. All of the Pastas are my family now, more of a family than I had before. And from the looks of it, I look healthier than ever too. I have more color to my skin, my face is fuller and my eyes are brighter.

I open the door, smiling, and walk downstairs. There waiting for me is Jane. "Hey Jane," I say brightly. She groans in frustration.

"Jade, girl. It doesn't take that long to get ready to go to a club."

"Yes, it does. Jane, think about it. I'm eighteen, never had a boyfriend, never gone to parties and never had a make-out session. Do the math."

She purses her lips and looks upward, weighing and calculating my points. Then she just shrugged, "Ah, good point. But who cares! Let's go!" She says excitedly as she grabs my arm and pulls me along after her.

We barrel out the front door, excited about the fun we would have with the others tonight. With Jane pulling me after her, we meet everyone else on the sidewalk out front. Ben has his arm around Mrs.P's waist and they are all "lovey-dovey-need-a-room-quick". Mrs.P blushes and shoves Ben playfully. I smile to myself, secretly envious. I've never had a guy treat me like that before, ever. I guess I am just a bit upset about that. I shake my head and see that everyone is just chatting with each other, Jane fussing at Jack; Maskie discussing a matter with Mr. Widemouth for Slendy. Then, I see Jeff, standing alone, waiting for the others to shut up so we can leave. I smile and walk over to him.

"Hi, Jeff." My face flushes, I can feel it. He looks at me then looks away. That is when I see his eyes shift and do a double-take, his face flushes, just like mine.

He clears his throat and tries hard to look uninterested, but he fails. "What do you want?"

"You were just over here alone, I thought I'd come and keep you company."

He snorts sarcastically, "Thanks but, no thanks. Come on! Let's go already!" The others all follow me and Jeff. Keeping my silence, we walk side-by-side. When we arrive, everyone just gets in the club and goes crazy, except- for me. I just stand alone, feeling awkward and out of place. A hand touches my shoulder. I turn and see a tall man with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Hey, babe. Wanna go somewhere," he slurs. The stench of alcohol seeps from his mouth as he breathes on me. I shrug his hand off.

"Back off, perv!"

He grabs my waist and pulls me against his body. I yelp in surprise. "Where the fuck you think you going?"

"Let me go," I scream at the top of my lungs. The man's hands tighten their grip, digging into my flesh. Then, their ripped away. Suddenly, someone wraps their arms around me.

"You alright baby,"Jeff asks in my ear. I play along and nod. The man tries to reach for me but Jeff punches him square in the jaw. "Back off, douchebag! She's my girl." Jeff and I walk to Slendy. He leans over and says something. Slendy nods and Jeff pulls with him.

As soon as we exit the club, he pulls me into a light. Bending, he lifts my dress. "Jeff, what the hell?!"

"Chill out. I am only checking your side. Let me see." Blushing, I look away as he lifts my dress. "You're going to have a bruise," He says softly, as he pulls my dress back down. He looks back at the club door. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Jeff, no!" I grab his arm and pull him toward me. Next thing I know, his hands are placed lightly on my waist, and my hands are on his chest. "H-he isn't worth the trouble." His jaw clenches as he looks at the door again. "Please, for me."

Finally, he sighs and grabs my hand and makes me walk with him. "Then let's go home." As we walk, I can't help but have this uneasy feeling that we were being watched.


	11. Chapter 11: Snapping Sanity

Walking back, we stayed silent. Each step echoed throughout the night. All the while, I kept thinking about things. Why did Jeff want to kill that guy just because of a bruise? Why did he help me? Why does he seem so hard and mean, then touch me like I am going to break? Why? Why? Why…

That single word kept bouncing around the walls of my brain. Me being so deep in thought, I didn't see the man that ran at us until Jeff pushed me behind him. Gun shots rang in the night. Jeff flinched three time and fell back. He catches himself and jumps at the man and slices down knifey, only to leave a light incision on the man's arm. I hold my breath as the two enter a deadly fist fight. The man connected his gun to the back of Jeff's head, making him fall, unconscious. "Jeff!" Knifey skids across the ground and stops at my feet. My eyes glance from the knife to the man. I gasp loudly. "Max?"

He glances into the darkness and sees me. "Jade..? So you've been hanging around a psychopath. No wonder you're crazy." He aims the gun at Jeff's head. A feeling passed through my head and into my body. It felt like a long, stretched cord snapped. Bending down, I pick up Knifey and hold it like Jeff. Red flashes into my vision. Running, I tackle Max away from Jeff and onto the ground. Raising the knife, I bring it down into his stomach. The gurgle sound he makes as blood rushes from his wound and mouth makes me smile. I rip the blade from his flesh and bring it down again. This time, it strikes right to his heart. I start stabbing him repeatedly, keeping a steady rhythm.

Hands pull me off of him. I scream and flail my arms and legs. "Jade! Jade! Jade, it's me," Jeff yells. I stop struggling and look up at Jeff. Then I look down at my dress. My once white dress has now turned into crimson and the smell of blood fills my nostrils. The only light was that of a single lamp post. I look back at Jeff as tears stream down my cheeks, mixing with the blood.

He pulls me closer, as I say the only thing that comes to mind. "My dream…"


	12. Chapter 12: Crimson Kiss

The sounds of distant voices wake me. There is a pounding in my head, continuously drumming the sides of my skull. I groan as I open my eyes slowly. The light is too bright so I shut them again. Something soft touches my forehead. Squinting, I see Ms. P. leaning over me and feeling my head for fever. When she sees my eyes are open, she just smiles, physically relieved. "Jade? How are you feeling?"

I sit up slowly. My head feels heavy and groggy. I take in my surroundings and see I am in Jeff's bed in one of his old shirts, clean and calm. I shake my head and think to myself, Was that really all just a dream? It seemed so real… Ms. P. snapped me away from my thought by lightly touching my shoulder. A look at her face tells me no. It wasn't a dream, I think as I become nauseated, I literally went crazy last night and murdered Max. Last thing I recall is Jeff holding me afterwards. He must have carried me back and cleaned me up. Jeff! It suddenly hit me.

I look at Ms. P. "Jeff? Where is Jeff?"

She just looks at me in shock then nods towards a chair in the corner of the room. I glance to see Jeff asleep, his blindfold on. I look back at Ms. P. "He was here until we got home. Then, I made him got to bed, poor thing looked so dreadfully tired. I have been tending to you since, but he hasn't left that chair either." My heart stops. Jeff was here all last night. He took care of me. Moving the covers back, I shift to get out of bed. "I don't think…" Ms. P began.

"I'm fine. I promise Ms. P." I stand and walk over to the chair where Jeff is asleep at. By the chair, a blanket is folded on the floor. I take it and cover Jeff up, suddenly his hand shoots up and grabs my arm, making me yelp in surprise. Jeff yanks off his blindfold and stares at me, then lets go.

"Sorry, didn't know it was you," Jeff says, looking at me. Then, "Why the hell are you out of bed!?"

I roll my eyes. Smiling, I look at him. Slowly my smile slips away, all seriousness replacing it. Heat rises in my cheeks, my breathing quickens. I desperately look around, but Ms. P. has already left the room. Jeff's hand moves and caresses the nape of my neck, drawing me closer. All I can do, trapped in this situation, is lean closer in, lips parted. As my eyes shut, his lips lightly brush mine. Jeff's lips are softer than I anticipated. I thought they would be chaste or scarred, but they were plump and tantalizingly soft.

Jeff's body shudders. His arms wrap around my waist, drawing me into his lap. I gasp and his tongue slips slowly into my mouth. I lose all control as I kiss him back. Tongue meets tongue, mouths colliding in a rhythm of sensuality. Running my fingers into his hair, I softly pull on it. The groan he gives send aches of longing through my abdomen. My legs leave the chair and his lap. Opening my eyes, I see that now we are both on the floor, but I could care less. I just continue to kiss him like it was my source of life in this pathetic world. A loud bark echoes through the room, bringing me back to my senses. I pull away and sit up. Smile stands in the doorway, looking curiously at us.

I blush hard and look at Jeff. "Thank you for taking care of me last night," I say as I swiftly stand up and run out of the room. I could only hear a murmur that sounded much like, "Your Welcome."


	13. Chapter 13: Sweet Blood

The week has been so awkward. Every time that Jeff and I would be in the same room, we wouldn't look or talk to eachother. Ever since we kissed. Maybe he thinks I'm disgusting for kissing him the way I did, I think to myself. Then, I scowl and think sourly, Well he is just as disgusting as me then because he kissed me back. Ms. P. interrupts my thoughts. "Jade, what are you thinking about?"

I flush in embarrassment as I glance in Jeff's direction. He sits in the recliner, casually talking to Ben and Hoodie. He looks so relaxed and calm, laughing. He almost seems like your normal American teenager. I smile in contentment, watching Jeff show true feelings. That abruptly ended when he looked in my direction. He got out of the chair and left the room. I groan in frustration. "Ms. P. Why do men have to be so difficult?" I can actually feel her smiling at me. She sits on the sofa cushion next to me.

"I don't know exactly, but I have a general idea. You see, men have this absurd idea that showing too much emotion makes them weak, and men don't like being weak." I nod, agreeing, remembering of a boy in our school once who showed emotion. Everyone called him gay, but I know he wasn't, because he tried to corner me in the locker room. I shake my head to clear the bad memories. "Jeff, is no different, Jade. Except, he has a more disturbing problem about it."

I look at her strangely. "W-what do you mean 'disturbing'?"

She leans in close, talking so quietly, I had to stop breathing to hear her words. "He is afraid to close to anyone, afraid to love anyone. He loved his mother, very much so, and when she walked in on him… um… becoming beautiful, she freaked out and was going to attempt to kill him."

I gasp in disbelief. "What kind of fucking mother would try to kill her own son!? You are supposed to love your children, no matter what!"

Ms. P. nods. "She said he was beautiful, and tried to kill him. That is why he killed his mother and father. They thought he was hideous."

I stand and walk over to the window. I can't show my emotions. I'm angry, hurt, and sad all at the same time. How could they think he was ugly? They never deserved to be parents, just like my father never deserved to be a parent and husband. Tears stream down my cheeks, my hands grip to the windowsill until my knuckles go white. I hurt for him, I cry for him. Oh Jeff, I think sadly, I'm so sorry. You have no idea. If only you'd let me in and stop shoving me away. "He isn't ugly. He never was ugly. Jeff is the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life," I hear myself say. The words slip from my heart and through my mouth.

"Hah! Stop fooling yourself, Jade," a rough voice remarks from behind me. I turn quickly around to see Jeff standing, arms crossed over his chest. I shake my head as more tears fall.

"I'm not fooling myself Jeff!" He scoffs and starts walking away. I follow him, remarking everything on my heart and my mind. "I'm sorry Jeff! I'm so sorry you had a mother who treated you like garbage that needed to be thrown out. I'm sorry your father never treated you right!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Jade."

I say one of the most foolish things to say to a psychopath as we enter the kitchen alone. "I'm sorry that you killed your innocent brother for no apparent fucking reason!" Jeff moved so fast he had me pinned to the side of the refrigerator before I could close my react. I gasp, scared out of my mind of what he was going to do to me.

"Don't you ever, ever, mention a fucking word to me about my brother. You can never understand what it was like, killing someone that would never betray you subconsciously," Jeff growls, putting Knifey up to my neck. "You know? I hate people like you. Hate. You people go around acting like you know how something feels, but you don't. Or, you act like you have it worse. You don't kno-"

"I do fucking know, Jeff! Dammit I know! I killed my mother! It's all my fault," I interrupt. I start sobbing, shaking against Jeff's hold. His eyes widen impossibly more from my sudden outburst. He removes the knife from neck and looks at me, eye to eye.

"What do you mean, Jade. Tell me."

"Daddy always warned me to never tell Momma or I'd regret it."

He looked at me curiously. He bent his knees a little to be at my level. He cupped my face in his hands, softly rubbing away my tears. "Tell Momma what, Jade?"

I looked to the side and bit my lip, scared to tell him. Then I remembered that Daddy was dead, so nothing bad would happen. "He…. he touched me…" I feel so ashamed. This beautiful boy now knows of the past that I wish to forget. Now, he will never accept me. I'm filthy and disgusting. "When I told her, he shoved her down the and broke her neck. He always told me it was my fault. If I hadn't said anything to her, that I would still have a mother around. Oh my God, it's all my fault." I sob, gasping for breath, gagging when I cried too hard. Jeff held me closer and rubbed my back.

"It wasn't your fault Jade. It never was. Your father did things no father should do. Your mother knew it and tried to stop him. He was afraid of what might happen if she told someone else. That is why he killed her. He didn't kill her because of what you did. He killed her because of his fear of being unmasked." Jeff makes me lift my face to look at his. My tears stop, everything around us disappears. It is only him and me.

"Jeff…" My voice is so soft of a whisper, it sounded like a ghost of a dream. I stand on my tip toes and wrap my arms around his neck. His hands wrap around around my waist and pull me in. When our lips touch, everything feels like its on fire. Our lips part as we gasp for air before kissing again. Tongues dance and teeth nip as we drag on the moment. Every taste was magical. Then a familiar smell flooded my nostrils. Blood… Jeff's scars on his mouth breaks some, blood dripping into our mouths. But, it tasted different, not metallic or salty. The blood tastes sugary, like syrup. I never thought it could tastes this good. I never knew the taste, until now, of sweet blood.


	14. Chapter 14: Invisible

2 Weeks Later…

My eyes drift open. I'm standing in that room. "No, no, no, no, no!" I shout and look around. There is no light, no table, and no Jeff. "Not again," I whisper. "Jeff! Please, Jeff! I don't want this! Not again!" Tears fill my eyes. I'm scared out of my mind. I don't want to see myself again, not covered with blood and dying. I turn and run the opposite direction. Suddenly I stop. The room is stretched, like it keeps going on and on. I walk cautiously down the newly formed hallway. The air grows colder with each step. There is someone standing in front of me, their back turned. "Jeff?"

He turns and he's holding something, a body. Tears stream down his face, but he doesn't look at me. He is looking at the limp body in his arms. "Why," he whispers hoarsely, his voice tracking from emotion. "Why did you leave me? Is this what you planned all along? To make me love you and then force me to watch you die?" I see his arms tighten around the body, holding it close so that his face is rested on their neck. "Jade." My heart stops. "Jade, Jade, Jade…." Then, I see that the body his is holding is the one I tried to avoid.

"Jeff! No! Jeff, I'm right here! I'M HERE!" I drop to my knees, somehow knowing he can't hear me anymore.


	15. Chapter 15: Secret Night

I wake up, sobbing. Arms come around me and pull me close, spooning with me. "Jade, calm down. I'm here. I'm here," Jeff whispers on the back of my neck. I flip over to where I am facing him. He kisses me softly and strokes my face with the back of his knuckles. I snuggle close, into the curve of his body. I'm scared, honestly scared. This dream was different than the past few but… it was giving off the same message.

"Jeff," I stutter through my tears, "It was a… a dream, again. But, it was worse this time." Jeff looks at me in question, waiting for me to explain. Shuddering, I hold his arms and stare up into his eyes. "It starts off in that room. I didn't want to see my body again, so I turned and ran the opposite direction, but the room didn't stop. There was no wall, it just kept going. Then, I see someone standing ahead of me. It's you, you're holding something and crying. When I step closer, I see you are holding my body, crying over it. I scream your name over and over again, but you couldn't hear me anymore." Tears flow steadily down my face.

Jeff kisses my forehead. His arms keep me trapped to his body. I stop crying and look at him. Suddenly our lips collide, teeth nipping and tongues sparring. My arms wrap around his shoulders and his arms wrap around my waist. Suddenly, our weight is shifted on the bed. I open my eyes to see him on top of my. I ached to be closer to him, close to him as I can get. I pull off his shirt and run my fingers over his the muscles of his chest. He pulls back long enough to do the same to me, only, I am only wearing one of his hoodies. I blush as I lay under him in bra and panties.

"What's wrong," he asks breathless. I shake my head and pull him down. I kiss him hard and wrap my arms around his shoulders. Jeff groans in the back of his throat, a sound that spreads heat through my body. Slowly, my hands run down to his waist until my fingers touch the button of his pants. I fumble with it for a minute before it comes undone. Jeff helps me slide his pants off. He looks so funny, but hot in his boxers. I can't help but giggle. As if Jeff was reading my mind, he tickled me teasing me. "What you laughing at?"

"Nothing. You just look adorable in those boxers."

"Me? Adorable? You're crazy."

"You rubbed off on me." He smiled impossibly wider then kissed me softly. I pulled down until his weight covered my body. Then, there was only us, a night only for us to share, and only for us to know.


	16. Chapter 16: Betrayal

***Author's Note: I'm so so so so Sorry for the long wait for this one. School has got my loaded down with work. How you enjoy. Follow,Favorite, Review!***

The smell of flowers and sand fill the air of the house. Jeff is out with Laughing Jack and Slendy doing some errands in town. Ms. P and Ben have been out since last night, most likely having as much alone time as possible. Sally is playing on the floor with Smile. Jane is in upstairs doing something, no telling what, though. I'm sittin on the couch, sketching a picture of Jeff, from memory. The scorching heat of the July sun sends sticky sweat down my back. Suddenly, a small hands taps my leg. "Jade, can you pretty please make me some lemonade," Sally said sweetly. I smile and set my sketch pad aside. Sally smiles and runs back over to Smile. When I walk into the kitchen, I pour her a glass of lemonade. I turn and Jane stands almost directly behind me. I jump and then laugh nervously.

"Jesus! Jane you scared the hell out of me."

"Oh, sorry. I was looking for you." Jane said sweetly, smiling.

I look at her. She never smiles this sweetly. Licking my lips, I say stiffly, "Why?"

"I need your help on choosing what color to dye my hair." I nod. That's understandable, but my body is still tense and alert with caution. Jane motions for me to follow, so I do. She leads me to the bathroom, where there are three boxes of hair dye lined up on the counter. She turns and looks at me. "I have Aqua, Shamrock, and Crimson."

Picking up the Crimson hair dye, I turn and face her. "Crimson. Definitely." She nods and takes the box from me. I turn to leave, when I hear the bathroom curtain being drawn to the side. Then, all of a sudden a hand lashes out and grabs the back of my neck. I try to scream but Jane holds my mouth. I look down and see the bathtub is filled with blood. But, it smelled different. The realization hit me. Jane mixed the crimson dye and the blood. She knew I'd choose it. She knew. Jane forces my body to go on my knees. I yelp in pain, shock of the cold floor and impact stretching from my knees to throughout the rest of my body.

Jane pulls my head back, to where her lips are touching my ear. "I'm sorry Jade. It's nothing personal. it's just business."

"How the fuck is this business!?"

"I want to hurt Jeff and since there is no way for me to physically match up to him," she paused, "I'll hurt his emotions. Don't worry. I'm only dying your hair." She slams my head beneath the surface of the liquid before I could protest. Jane pulls back up, for a few seconds, letting my catch my breath, before shoving me back under. She pulls my head up again. When she is about to shove me under again, my head hits the side of the tub, hard. Pain shoots through my skull as darkness consumes my vision. "Shit," Jane hisses. I hear her footsteps as she runs away and out the house. My face lays against the cold floor. My body shivers as I fall into a dark void of sleep.


End file.
